Across the Country
by amellina
Summary: Percabeth. Annabeth leaves to go to LA because her dad had a heart attack. Percy had a dream something bad would happen, and is worried sick. Sorry, horrible at summarys! First FanFic. No flaming. T  Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan.That would be awesome
1. Chapter 1

It was just getting dark as I shoved my suitcase into the back of the old car. Pushing on the top of the erupting bulge, I finally got the zipper unstuck, and it made a buzzing sound as I pulled it all the way closed. Sighing, I slammed the trunk down, and turned to the sullen faces around me. Giving a small smile, I sighed, "You guys look like you're going to a funeral. It's only going to be a week!" Grover pouted, "A long week..." And Juniper nodded her head in agreement, standing next to him. "I'll see you guys soon, okay?" I asked, my eyes trailing over the crowd. Everyone nodded except for one. I crossed my arms, raising an eyebrow at Percy. He bit his lip, looking down. "Seaweed Brain?" I asked, cocking my head. He looked up at me, his eyes red. "Fine." I groaned, turning and giving Juniper a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around me as well, and then I moved to Grover. After about twenty hugs, I finally came to Percy, who was looking at me like I was insane. "Are you really going?" he asked quietly. "It's a stinking week! It's not that big a deal!" I snorted. "I know, I meant... why? You're going all alone to the other side of the country? Why?" he repeated, his voice growing louder. "Maybe because my dad had a heart attack and I need to be there for him." I placed my hand on Percy's arm. "Now, would you give me a hug already?" I asked, and he gave a small smirk, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. His hug lingered, and I felt him breathing against my ear. "I'll miss you." he whispered too quietly for anyone else to hear. I smiled, "Miss you more." I squeezed him. "Impossible." he whispered one more time, letting go of me with the slightest of smiles on his face. I sighed. I swear I turned bright red as he lost control, grabbing my waist and shoving his mouth against mine. After I got over the shock of his outburst, I twisted my fingers in his hair, moving with him until he pulled away, breathing heavily. "Sorry." he muttered, smiling. "Oh my gods Percy!" I stomped my foot. "What?" He laughed. "Never be sorry for kissing me. Ever." I punched his arm, and we both laughed. That's when I realized the crowd had dispersed, and only a few campers stood nearby, having a quiet conversation. "My flight leaves soon." I whispered, intertwining my fingers with his. He sighed, pulling me closer to him. "Percy, you know how much it would mean to me for you to come. You also know it wasn't my choice to not let you go either." I looked up at him. He closed his eyes, and then they flickered open, burning into mine. "I know. I can't go on a plane, that's it. Darn Zeus." "Hey, watch it!" I laughed, covering my head playfully. He stood up, in a heroic position that made me laugh. "Come and smite the savior of Olympus, will you?" he asked in a deep voice. I rolled my eyes, tackling him with another hug, which he gladly returned. "I have to go." I muttered into his neck. He gave me a tight squeeze, and I laughed, wheezing. "One last kiss?" he pouted as I began to turn away from him. I smirked, turning and wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands pressed against the small of my back, and I cocked my head to the side. He smiled, placing his forehead on mine, and looking into my eyes. "You gotta stay safe, away from those monsters. Once Nico gets back, I swear I'm not going to leave him alone until he lets me use Mrs. O'Leary to visit you. Three days. I promise." I began to protest, but his mouth was already on mine, and I decided this was more important. After about three seconds, I was swinging away from Percy's arms, flailing my arms in surprise. I whirled around, trying to catch my balance, but ended up falling face first into the ground. "Chiron wants you. Your plane leaves in an hour." I heard a familiar voice growl. "Clarrisse, why do you have to be so rude?" I snorted as she stalked away. Percy was behind me in a second, helping me up. I shivered against his chest, and he kissed the top of my head. "You okay?" he whispered. "Really Percy? I've held up the sky, and you think falling down is going to do me in?" I laughed, and he squeezed me tightly. "I held it too, you know." he chuckled. I twirled to face him, touching the silver streak in his hair gently. I thought it complimented his dark hair, and light eyes. Mine on the other hand, was a gray streak against blonde hair, which I didn't think would look as great. I trailed my fingers over his cheek, and stopped on his neck. He frowned, and I shook my head. "I'll see you soon." I said, reassuringly. "Yeah, see you." he whimpered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I stood up straight, pulling his mouth to mine once more. He seemed to tell me how much he would miss me in this kiss, because I could feel how strained it was. When I pulled away, his eyes were closed, and his eyebrows knit together like he was concentrating. I pulled away, leaving his hand to fall by his side. His green eyes flickered open, and I grabbed his hand, weaving my fingers with his. Swinging our hands as I dragged him behind me, he didn't seem so enthused. "What the heck has been the problem with you today? I'm seriously not going to, like, die!" I turned to him. He looked at me with pleading green eyes. "I had a dream." He whispered after awhile. It struck me then that he was, truly, overwhelmed with worry. "Percy I promise you, I will stay safe." I slung my arm around his neck, pecking his cheek. He sighed, burying his face in my hair and wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. "See you." I grinned, trying to cheer him up. "Bye, Wise Girl." he mumbled, sliding away and letting me hop in the back seat of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Argus was already sitting in the driver's seat, and five seconds later we were on our way. It was a quiet ride, since you can't really start a conversation with someone who never speaks. I placed both of my elbows on the back of Argus' seat, and placed my chin in my hands, looking up at the ceiling for quite awhile. When I began to hear the pattering of rain on the roof, my eyes flickered to the window which was being splashed with rain. I watched them aimlessly for a couple minutes, and then my mind began to wander like it always does. _What was I thinking? I want to go back! No, don't even think like that, you're horrible! Your family needs you! But Percy... What was he talking about anyways? Dreams aren't always the best news for demigods, but Percy _does_ overreact. I wonder if I should be extra careful... I should've asked him what his dream was about. __Dangit__! _My train of thought flew away as Argus pressed the brakes in front of the doors of the airport. "Thanks!" I waved to him as I kicked the door open and splashed my feet into a puddle. Sticking out my tongue, I waved as the car disappeared. I sighed, turning on my heel and striding inside to get away from the rain droplets that were sliding down my face now. I wiped them off with my sleeve, and then took a deep breath, digging in the front of my suitcase for my ticket. Heading over to the counter, I subconsciously searched every face for anything suspicious. _Percy, gods, why'd you have to go and get me all paranoid? _I handed the ticket to the smiling lady, who said a few words with some kind of accent. _She's Polish, duh!_ My brain screamed at me. _I don't freaking care._ I reminded myself. That always happened, being a daughter of Athena and all. It drove me insane. "You're only seventeen?" The lady asked sweetly. I nodded, giving her a small smile. "Wow, you look very older!" My brain corrected her grammar, and I slapped my forehead, which got her staring at me worriedly. "Sorry. Headache." "Well, yes, if you always hit your face, dear!" the lady laughed, handing me my tickets. "Gate C13, on the west wing." she smiled. I gave her a grin, and looked at my bag. "Could I check this real quick?" I asked sweetly. "Of course." She smiled, looping a tag around it, and throwing it on the conveyor belt. I stalked away without saying thank you, too full of paranoia to even notice where I was going. I slammed into someone else, and we fell to the floor. I yelped, and gasped, "Oh my gosh, I... I'm sorry!" I pushed myself off the boy that ended up underneath me. He got up next to me, brushing himself off, a wide smile on his face. "It was my fault, I wasn't looking." He laughed, his face bright red. I studied his face out of habit, and my eyes opened wide. He had caramel colored hair that swiped at his deep blue eyes. He was about my age, maybe a year older, and was two inches taller than me. "No, I swear it was my fault. Kinda paranoid, you know?" I giggled, tucking my hair behind my ear. He smiled at me, holding out his hand. "I'm Carter..." he smiled, and I shook his hand, "Annabeth." I knew I wasn't going to fall for another guy... after all, Percy was everything to me... but that doesn't mean I couldn't have a guy friend. "So... where are you headed?" he asked, scratching his neck. "C13, I'm heading out to Los Angeles." I smiled, and his eyes popped, "You're for real? That's the same here!" He grinned, laughing. _How ironic... keep up your guard._ "Cool!" I grinned, now sort of awkwardly. "You a native to the big apple, or you live in LA?" "Well, sorta both." I laughed, and he raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Long story." "Maybe you can tell me on our plane?" "Maybe." I laughed, knowing I couldn't, and wouldn't. "We'd better leave then, our plane goes soon." He bent down to pick up the tickets we'd dropped on the floor. Handing me mine, it seemed he made certain our fingers touched, and he slid them away slowly. I rolled my eyes secretively. This guy was impossible. Security was easy, and I finally walked through to the terminal, flopping on a black chair. And the most awkward question came up as Carter took a seat next to me. "You have a boyfriend?" he asked out of nowhere. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "That was unexpected." I muttered. "Do you?" he asked, his hand sliding over to my knee. "Yes, actually, I do." I said, glaring at his hand on my knee. "What's he like?" Carter asked. I gripped the sides of my chair, my knuckled turning white. "He's amazing. Best thing that's every happened to me." "I meant his name..." Carter asked, like nothing was happening. "Percy." I said, "Why?" I turned away from him. When there was no answer, I looked back, and he was gone. My heart raced, and my mind spun. My hands immediately went to my knives, but they were in my suitcase, since they couldn't go through security. "Crap." I thought, as I saw Carter, across the hall, his eyes glowing blue. Like, they weren't even eyes. Only bright blue lights shining from his head. Crapcrapcrap.


End file.
